


十九章 后续

by Axel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel666/pseuds/Axel666
Summary: 极度OOC警告，濑见*白布前文：https://xiaomei475.lofter.com/post/30901f78_1c70addfd
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 9





	十九章 后续

出租停在了濑见的单身公寓楼下。  
顶着司机诡异的目光，他努力地把挂在自己脖子上的白布从出租车内拖出来。  
电梯里的监控也从未有过地让人尴尬。  
终于到了家门口，濑见使出吃奶的劲才拉开挂在身上的白布，他一只手穿过白布的腋下扶住，另一只手摸出口袋的钥匙打开门。  
在漆黑的玄关处探索着灯的开关，刚分开几秒的白布又缠了上来。  
这可不妙啊。酒精让白布完全转了个性，原来有多疏离冷淡，现在就有多粘腻火热。  
“你知道吗？濑见英太那个混蛋。”原本只动手动脚的白布冷不丁地开口，吓了濑见一跳。  
“嗯…他确实是个混蛋。”看来是真的醉得厉害，连眼前的人都认不出来。  
可算找到了开关。灯亮的一刹那两人都不禁眯上眼睛。白布自觉把头埋到濑见的颈窝里。  
“那个混蛋，居然真的不记得我了。”  
听着从自己颈窝里传出的闷闷的抱怨，濑见更加疑惑了。当下记不得人的家伙到底是谁啊。  
“那个混蛋怎么不记得你了？”濑见扶着白布，打算把他转移到沙发上  
“那个混蛋，早就忘了我们第一次见面的时候…”  
濑见愣了一下，是那件事啊，没想到这个家伙如此记仇。  
“我居然对这种混蛋一见钟情…”  
濑见被白布一连串的酒后发言震惊到。他停下脚步，扶在背部的手改而按住白布的双肩。白布原本就脚步虚浮，没了濑见的搀扶，只得又双手攀上濑见的脖子。  
“你刚刚说的都是真的吗？”  
白布不耐烦地撇过脸，自暴自弃一般小声地应道：“当然都是真的，明知道那个混蛋眼睛里只有天童前辈，我还是……我就是大笨蛋啊呜呜呜…”  
白布的小声呢喃逐渐变为呜咽，让濑见更加不知所措。不过错乱中的濑见还是抓住了重点。  
“等等，你说我的眼里只有谁？”  
白布哽咽着的语气充满了委屈：“客户部的副主管天童觉啊！那个混蛋不仅处处护着他，连看他的眼神都完全不一样，也不知是哪个次元的温柔……”  
我对天童？这是什么世纪误会国际玩笑？  
我对天童有到这种地步吗？濑见暗自在心中反思。  
一脸黑线的濑见准备把白布搁置到沙发上，遂松开双手，却没想到白布丝毫没有松手的意思，濑见被拖拽着整个人撑在了白布的上方。

不妙啊。  
两人间的距离近到睫毛相触，呼吸交错。  
白布平日里梳得一丝不苟的刘海散乱地铺在额头上，同样浅色的眸子被泪水浸润，像倒映在池中的望月。白皙的皮肤，绯红的双颊…  
太不妙了。  
然而让濑见英太失守的事情才刚刚开始。  
白布抓着濑见的脑袋，有一下没一下地撸着他的头发，停止呜咽，转而咯咯地笑了起来。  
“那个混蛋的头发就像这样，发尾居然是渐变的，对，就是这双眉毛，啊，还有那个嘴唇…”  
话音未落，白布就吻了上去。

濑见觉得自己大概也喝多了吧。  
脑海里闪过这句话后，他没有丝毫犹豫地回吻过去。两人的气息困在这小小的空间内，发酵着原本就微醺的空气。直到白布没有干涸的眼角又添上新的泪花，濑见才松开他。  
充满怜惜地捧起白布的脸，吻去他眼角的泪花。  
“濑见英太只是把天童觉当做很好很好的朋友而已。”  
“骗人。”白布认真的神情告诉濑见，这家伙把他们俩当真了。  
濑见只得耐心地解释：“濑见英太从来没有没喜欢过天童觉，他们只是从小长大的玩伴，天童真的是很好的人，我不爽其他人对他的诽谤和中伤，才会出手维护。”  
白布皱了皱眉头，不置可否。  
濑见知道这家伙醉到无以复加，醒来也很可能不再记得现在的事情，恢复成平时冷淡中带着麦芒的白布贤二郎，但还是想把自己的心意告诉他。  
“濑见英太只喜欢白布贤二郎哦。”  
“骗人。”白布歪头一笑，显然把告白当做笑话。

濑见毫不恼怒。特别是这一笑，可以解释濑见接下来的一切行为，万劫不复。  
拨开白布的刘海，落下一个轻轻的吻。  
扯开白布一向系得十分漂亮的领结，接着费力地解开他衬衫的纽扣，并舔舐着逐渐露出的每一寸肌肤，留下一朵朵艳红的晕染。  
白布四肢抽不出多少力气，只能哼唧着表达着多余的不满。  
濑见没有理会他，也没有余力理会。刚刚吃劲地把他的裤子剥下来，连自己的衣服也已无暇关照。  
返回胸前，濑见用嘴唇碰了碰已经突出的乳头，能感受到身下人轻微的战栗。  
啊，真的、真的太可爱了。二话不说，濑见把整个乳头都含了进去，吮吸拖拽之余还很恶劣地用牙齿轻咬着，急促的喘息和沙哑甜腻的呻吟从头顶传来。  
他的手也没闲着。从腰际开始流连往下，路过平坦的小腹，绕过还包裹在内裤里的那块，大腿内侧细腻的触感让他的内心又痒又燥。  
准备一把扯下白布的内裤，没想到原本没大动静的白布突然伸手拉住了。  
“别…不要，我只想和濑见英太…呼…”  
都变成这样了，这家伙还没醒酒么。都这么说了，再也无法停止了啊。  
濑见英太无需也永远不会为这件事做任何的忏悔。  
咬了咬牙，濑见还是扯下了白布的内裤，却发现那里静悄悄的和主人一样没有醒酒的模样。  
真过分，明明我已经涨到快要爆炸，到底是谁先动情的呀？  
濑见报复性地扛起白布的腿，微微打开。平日里绝不会暴露在光下的隐私处就展现在他面前。  
濑见呼吸一滞。那里正随着白布的呼吸微微张合，小巧的模样不知能不能容纳自己的一指。濑见舔了舔食指，尝试性地往那里送去，小心翼翼地探入指尖。  
白布无力地蹬着腿，对于眼前看似濑见实则也是濑见的人还是没能完全放下戒心。  
里面又紧又热带着巨大的阻力让濑见依依不舍地退了出来。还没一会儿白布的大腿内侧都开始渗出细密的汗滴，肯定也不太好受吧。  
濑见再次飞速动着大脑。天童那张坏笑的脸一下子跳进脑海。  
可太谢谢你了。随后就把天童甩出大脑。这种时候心里怎么能有其他人呢？还是被误会的对象。

濑见抱着白布飞速扑进卧室的床。  
即使陷在柔软的床垫里，白布还是被濑见失心疯一样的行为吓了一跳，不知是咒骂还是嘀咕着其他什么。  
濑见把天童之前不怀好意地交给自己的润滑剂从犄角旮旯搜出来，迫不及待地挤在手上。  
消除了干涩和阻力，只剩下热度与压力。濑见全心全力对抗着只想立刻进入白布的冲动，缓缓做着扩张。  
白布似乎被濑见耐心地准备工作逐渐有了感觉。随意垂在两侧的手也抓紧了床单。  
“英太…英太…”白布无意识地轻轻呼唤着。  
拜托了，不要再这样叫我的名字了。这样再也无法忍耐了啊。濑见陷入绝望的幸福中。  
沾满润滑剂的手僵硬地从白布后穴退出，濑见艰难地拉开自己的裤链，掏出不知道被鸽了几个世纪的小兄弟，顺手也抹上润滑，对准微微张开的后穴，缓慢却毫无停顿地挺了进去。  
整根没入的一瞬，濑见没能忍住，眼泪满溢而出。  
“白布，啊哈…白布…啊哈…”他抽着气，无法自制地一下又一下撞击着白布。  
像海啸，又像地震，明知也许会摧毁着什么，但主观与客观上均无法停止了。

“拜托了，叫我…嗯…啊哈…叫我贤二郎。”白布被顶撞得字不成句，只得紧紧地抱住濑见的脑袋。  
被白布的下面咬得难以自持，濑见胡乱地叫着“贤二郎”，间歇啃着白布的耳廓。  
白布似乎享受却又无法承受这份快感一样，皱紧了眉头，双腿逐渐锁住了濑见的腰。  
濑见感到异样地向下看去，白布原本安静地下体此时已经勃起，贴着自己的小腹断断续续吐着水。  
濑见更加难以自持了，他干燥的嘴唇被自己的泪与汗水腌到发疼，似乎只有一直吻着身下的那个人才能得到一丝缓解。  
听着白布因为逼近高潮，尾音变得尖细急促的喘息，濑见脑海神经系统的电波像烟花一样炸开。两人颤抖着相拥在一起到达了高潮。  
白布休憩调整着呼吸没有多就昏睡过去了。  
濑见以指代栉理着他湿透的刘海，明知他无法听到，还是在白布耳边轻轻道了声：我爱你，贤二郎。


End file.
